Together We Stand
by Aznmissy04
Summary: It's Senior Year! With the two sides finally getting along, they're suddenly faced with the realization that their futures begin in nine short months. Pressure, disagreements and dreams become center stage as a person can only handle so much. And it's only when you fall apart, that you truly see everything you really need. (CONTINUATION FROM 'The Other Side Isn't What I Thought)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I'm baacckkkk!**

 **So first off, I want to apologize for being away for so long. I started to write in other archives when ideas that didn't necessarily fit Kickin It came to me and I just got wrapped up in that. I'm sorry I left you guys.**

 **But, I never forgot you or this archive!**

 **Kickin It has been and will forever be home to me. I started in this archive almost three and a half years ago and will end in this archive. This place will always hold a special place in my heart.**

 **The show and stories I wrote have been an awesome journey, experience and has allowed my imagination to go free. And the stories I've read have inspired me to push myself in creativity and to go outside my comfort zone. And along the ways, I've met some of the most incredible people who I can call friends and family.**

 **I will be back with a few stories, so I hope you guys will continue to stay with me. Thank you for all you support and I love you all.**

 **Also, a huge shout out to my amazing, amazing best friend XoThatCrazyChickoX for inspiring me to come back to Kickin It. If you haven't read her stories yet, do so! They're incredible!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **FALL**

* * *

As the doors to Marford High swung open and welcomed back the students after their fun filled summer, the familiar smell of cleaner and white board markers filled the air. There is a surreal feeling coming back after summer break and realizing that it's your last year here. In this old building that holds special memories to you and your friends. It's also notable you almost survived four years of schooling and now, in a span of nine months, you'll be gone for good with a new beginning and future at your fingertips.

But for now, it's the first day of senior year and already, things are starting off with a bang!

OoOoOoOo

The halls are filled with chatter and laughter, but as soon as the doors open, it's like a scene from a movie. Silence replaces the noise and all eyes are on the four that just steeped foot inside the building.

"So, this is what it feels like to be popular?" Austin mumbles under his breath and looks down to Kim who has the same expression.

"Oh, yeah. We forgot that you haven't experienced this before," Ally chuckles as she gives Austin's hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't pay attention to them."

"Um, I would, but it's kind of hard not to when everyone's staring at you," Austin retorts, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Dude," Jack joins in casually as he pats Austin shoulder. "Just ignore them. We may be center of attention now, partially because we're standing in the main doorway. But also because nothing else is going on. Once the day goes on, there'll be something new they'll be talking about."

"It's easy for you to say. You've been center of attention all of high school. Kim and I just a got a piece of it like, last year," Austin grumbles, trying to make Ally and Jack understand his and Kim's side to this.

"We know," Ally agrees gently. "But like Jack said, this will all pass. We aren't the same people we use to be and you and Kim aren't either. Yes, Jack and I may still be 'popular', but we realize that none of that matters anymore. All that matters now is that we stick together. We love you both and it's because of the two of you that we're so happy. Jack will forever be my best friend, but it's you and Kim that have our hearts."

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Kim gushes, hugging Ally tight. "And you guys are right. The stares and attention don't matter. Its senior year and I intend on having a great year."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Kimmy. So, are we ready?" Jack questions with raised eyebrows, looking at the people next to him.

"Yes," Ally nods with an encouraging smile.

"Definitely," Kim grins, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist.

"I guess," Austin finally sighs once he see three pairs of eyes looking at him and Ally intertwines their fingers.

"Okay then, let's go," Jack smirks as the four continue walking down the hallway with all eyes on them and watching their every move.

When they finally reach the center of the building by the staircase, they're greeted by two of their other friends.

"Hey, guys," Dez enthusiastically greets, jumping up to hug each of them.

"Morning, Dez," Kim giggles at one of their red headed friend's.

"I've missed you, Kimmy," Dez cheers and then freezes, knowing his mistake as he hides behind Austin and cries out, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, buddy," Austin laughs, moving aside and patting Dez's back as Kim rolls her eyes.

"Anyways. Good morning, everyone. Are we all ready and excited for our first class?" Milton joins in with an eager grin.

"No," all five answer immediately, their faces showing no emotion.

"Well, fine. I'll see you all at lunch," Milton huffs, stomping away as everyone holds in their laughter until he rounds the corner.

"And that reminds me, it was great seeing you Dez, but we have to stop by our lockers. We'll see you at lunch, okay," Austin mentions, stepping around his friend and pointing behind him.

"All right," Dez gestures with a smile. "I'll see you in second period."

"Oh, okay. Co-how do you know we have class together?" Austin probes, staring at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw your schedule in your locker this morning when I was leaving you your first day of school gift. And yours is in your locker too, Kim," Dez explains happily.

"Um. Thanks, Dez," Austin fake smiles.

"Yeah, thank you," Kim grimaces, afraid of what she's going to find this year.

"Okay, Dez. We'll see you later," Ally awkwardly smiles as the four hurriedly walk away.

They walk down the right aisle until they come to a four way stop with lockers on both sides.

"I'll you guys later," Austin says, kissing Ally's forehead and then hugging Kim.

"Bye, Austin," Jack nods, holding Kim's hand.

"I'll see you in English Lit," Kim adds as she and Jack take off in the opposite direction.

"And I'll see you in music," Ally beams, hugging Austin, kissing his cheek and then turns around to walk in the same direction as Jack and Kim.

OoOoOoOo

Austin was busy looking for Dez's gift and pulling out pulling out his book for his first class when he suddenly hears, "Austin, bro!" from behind.

Quickly glancing over his shoulder, he sees Jerry four lockers over and smiles. "Hey, Jer. What's up?" he asks, shutting his locker.

"Nothing much, man. I miss summer already. How are you and why do you have books?" Jerry inquiries with confusion as his head tilts to the side.

"Yeah, I think we all miss summer. It was good one. I'm good. I can't believe its senior year and I have books because I need them for my first class," Austin replies like it should be an obvious thing.

"We needed books today?" Jerry shouts out in shock. "I don't have any."

"Oh. Well I'm sure you can share with someone in your classes and then pick them all up after school," Austin suggests, trying to make things simple for his friend.

"I hope so man. Thanks," Jerry groans as he starts to walk away and mutters Spanish words under his breath.

OoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Ally was shutting her locker door when Trish pops out of nowhere and questions with a stern glare, "Ally Dawson, where were you this morning?"

"What are you talking about, Trish?" Ally responds with knitted eyebrows.

"It's the first day of school and we had our first cheer meeting. Like we always do. Every year," Trish answers like it should be the most understandable thing.

"Trish, we didn't have a meeting this morning," Ally retorts with a puzzled expression.

"We didn't? But everyone showed up. Well, except you," Trish shares softly.

"Oh. Well, thank you and I'm glad to know everyone is still dedicated to the team. But I never sent out the email. I was actually planning our first meeting for this Friday," Ally continues with a guilty smile.

"Ah. That makes sense on why no one hears from you. Well, don't worry about it. We didn't talk about much," Trish waves off as the two head to their first classes.

OoOoOoOo

The morning classes go by rather quickly and it was nice they all had a few classes with each other. Ally and Kim had first period together as did Austin and Milton. Austin and Dez and Trish, Cassidy and Grace had second periods together. And Kim, Austin and Milton and Jack and Jerry had third periods together.

By lunch, the group of ten caught up and discussed their morning as already, gossip, homework and partners for the huge end of the semester project were center of attention. Things were going fast and they all had to quickly jump on board or get left behind.

OoOoOoOo

The last three classes went by slower than the morning and everyone was watching the minutes until they could leave.

As soon as the last bell of the day rang, every student bolted out of their chairs and out the door into the busy hallways. With mostly every student heading to their locker, the world around them disappeared. They only had one goal and that was to get out of school and to their house as soon as possible.

So when the halls quickly emptied and the nine met up by the center staircase waiting for Milton, they started to worry when he was fifteen minutes late.

"Do you think he's still in class?" Ally asks Austin who knows the redhead better than her.

"He could be. But he usually texts Kim or I when that happens," Austin replies, looking at Kim with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I don't-," Kim starts off when a loud bang stops her.

She and Austin instantly take off first and run to the end of the hall to see Milton being held up against the lockers by Frank, who looks like he's about to punch him.

"What did you say to me?" Frank hisses back at the redhead.

"I said do your own work," Milton repeats in a relatively calm manner, considering the position he's in.

"I wouldn't argue-," Frank begins before getting interrupted.

"Frank, stop!" Kim screams, sprinting towards the two and standing between them.

"Get out of here, Crawford," Frank growls angrily.

"No," Kim snaps, putting her hands on her hips. "We went through this last year when I kicked your sorry ass family jewel. Leave. Milton. Alone."

"That was a cheap shot and you know it. And besides, who's going to stop me? You? That's a joke," Frank laughs mockingly.

"Keep taking, Frank. I dare you. I'm not going to let you bully Milton anymore. So you're right, got to deal with me," Kim states with fire in her eyes.

"And me," Austin says, joining Kim.

"Ha, Moon? This is getting even better," Frank chuckles, clapping his hands in amusement.

"Yeah? Well it's going to get even better, Frank because you also got me," Jack adds, stepping towards the four.

"And me." "Me too." "And don't forget about me," Ally, Trish and Dez speak up, joining their friends.

"And, you also have us," Jerry declares as he, Cassidy and Grace finish out the group.

"Krupnick? You need these people to protect you? Now that's pathetic," Frank yells out, his face turning.

"No, he doesn't. Milton can defend himself. But we're his friends. You would understand if you had any. He's never alone. Remember that," Kim utters in a low voice. "Now beat it."

Frank let's out a growl and then storms away as Milton falls to the ground and catches his breath.

"You okay, buddy?" Austin ask and he and Kim are kneeling in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, all of you for doing that," Milton mumbles slightly embarrassed.

"No need to thank us. This is what friends do. We'll always have your back," Jack smiles as everyone nods in agreement.

"Jack's right, Milt. No matter the situation, we'll always have a group behind us. Now let's go. I'm craving some ice cream," Kim announces, grabbing Milton's backpack as Austin helps him up.

The ten exit the building with smiles on their faces and that my friends is how senior year began.

* * *

 **So, there you go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **I'm not sure when this will be updated, but hopefully I can figure out a schedule between my others stories.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and happy Friday!**

 **So, I updated this almost a month ago and it was under the crossover section but I decided to move it here so hopefully more of you will see it!**

 **Like I mentioned in the first chapter, I'm back and with the second installment to my Kickin' It/Austin and Ally story.**

 **It's been a while since I've been on this archive, but I'm happy to be back. I've really missed you all!**

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX: Thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, things started to calm down and everyone got into their own system. Jack, Jerry, Ally, Trish and Grace had conditioning, practice and games. Kim Austin and Milton had their heads always buried in the books and Dez and Cassidy joined so many clubs, they couldn't keep track of what day was what. But they made a deal the first week of school to keep their friendship strong and their minds sane.

Every Friday, they would go to the football game to support their team, cheer along with Ally and Trish and then end the night hanging out and sharing stories from the past week.

OoOoOoOo

It was Marford's High first away game and even though the group wasn't thrilled about traveling, the eight carpooled to support their friends.

"So, tell me again how away games were part of the deal?" Milton questions as he takes a seat next to Kim.

"Because it's still a game. And besides, the car ride was only twenty minutes. We aren't even that far away," Austin answers for the group, sitting in the row below Kim, Jack and Milton.

"All right. All right," Milton sighs, glancing around the area and trying to get into the spirit of things.

"So, whose house tonight?" Kim wonders to the group as minutes ago, Jerry, Grace Dez arrive.

"Um, my house is cool if you want," Grace offers with a shrug.

"Okay, awesome. And hey, wasn't Cassidy with you guys?" Kim asks as she's the only one missing.

"She was, but you know as soon as she steps foot anywhere, she attracts all the guys' attention," Grace replies, shaking her head and pointing behind them.

Five pairs of eyes look up to the top of the stairs to see Cassidy surrounded by a group of guys and looking uncomfortable.

"Shall we?" Jack inquiries, glancing at Austin and Jerry who nod in agreement.

The three stand tall and then make their way to Cassidy as once they're up words are said to her 'suitors' before they escort her down to their seats.

"It's time like this that I feel like a father," Austin retorts, glaring at Cassidy with a stern look.

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault I'm pretty," Cassidy counters back as everyone starts laughing at the argument.

"That's very true, Cass. But maybe next time you can wear a paper bag as a dress," Dez suggests seriously as everyone just stares at him.

"No, that wouldn't matter. She'd still rock it," Kim giggles as Grace nods along.

The eight chat for a few minutes longer until loud music starts playing and both teams take the field.

The game goes by fairly fast and at the last second, Marford gets the ball back, but fumbles and loss the game.

After Ally and Trish grab all their stuff and say goodbye to their squad, they met everyone in the parking lot and then take off to Grace's for a fun and crazy night.

OoOoOoOo

Time seems to be moving forward rather quickly as college applications were on the top of everyone's priorities. Milton was looking at and applying to every Ivy League school. Kim wasn't limiting herself and applied to all her top choices and then some. Austin was taking a chance and applied to a few music schools. Ally was torn between academics and her love for the arts, but ultimately went the same route as her boyfriend. Trish and Jerry were taking the easy way and applied to schools they knew they could get in to. Grace was sending in audition tapes for preforming arts institutions. Cassidy was holding off for the time being, not sure of what she wanted to do. And Dez, never talked about college so who knew what the red head was planning.

Homecoming was right around the corner too and as everyone was out buying dresses and getting excited for the dance, Kim was patiently waiting for her boyfriend to ask her. Austin had asked Ally a week ago while he was serenading her. Jerry and Grace decided to go together so no else could ask them. Trish and Cassidy had a long line of guys asking them and nether had yet to make a decision. Milton wasn't planning on, but who knew and even Dez had a date. How? No one knows. People were thrilled for the event, but not her. Oh no. She was getting real close to bursting. She ignored Jack most of the day and he was totally confused on what caused the sudden cold shoulder.

After school, he was on his way to the school gym, needing to release some frustration when Austin came running down the hall and calling his name. "Yo, Jack!"

"What Austin?" Jack yells back, not in the mood to talk to his cousin.

"Damn, what's wrong with you?" Austin questions, stopping a little further back than he normally would.

"Nothing's wrong. Do you need something or not?" Jack answered, his temper rising and his patience running thin.

"Geez. You're just as bad as Kim. She's been in one of her moods all day and I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with her," Austin utters, not liking the angry expression on Jack's face.

"Hell if I know! She's been ignoring me all day," Jack snaps as he take a deep breath.

"Oh. Sorry man. But hey, maybe Kim will be better after she goes dress shopping with Ally," Austin mentions, hoping and praying it's true because when Kim's mad, she's mad.

"Ally's still looking for a dress?" Jack probes with a small chuckle, remembering the days when Ally couldn't decide on what to buy.

"Apparently. And she's also helping Kim pick out something," Austin responds with a quick shrug.

"Kim hasn't found anything either?" Jack restates, shaking his head. "I swear girls are the worst. The dance is next week and- oh fucking hell!"

"What is it? What wrong?" Austin investigates as Jack's face goes blank.

"I'm an idiot. Times like ten. I got to go," Jack shouts, running past Austin.

Austin watches Jack leave as is more confused than even. But, oh well. If he can fix whatever happened between them, he's not too concerned.

Jack speeds all the way to the mall, needing to find Kim and fix his stupid mistake. Going in the direction of Kim and Ally's favorite stores, he finally spots them after leaving the third one.

"Kim! Kim!" he yells over the crowd.

Kim freezes at the sound of her name and glances over her shoulder to make sure it's who she thinks it is. When she's right, she turns back around to keep walking in the direction she and Ally were heading as the brunette looks between the two with perplexity and rushes up to the blonde as Jack lets out a huff in annoyance and increases his speed.

Once the two catch up with Kim, she exhales a puff of air and swiftly barks, "Go away, Jack," not looking at him.

"No," Jack speaks calmly. "Ally, can you give us a second?"

"Of course," Ally nods quickly. "Kim, I'll be down there," pointing down to the other store.

"What do you want Jack?" Kim grumbles as she finally faces him and taps her foot irritatedly.

"To apologize. I'm sorry for just assuming that we were going together to the dance because we're dating," Jack says in a soft tone.

"Thank you and I'm sorry too. I should've just told you instead of acting like a witch. It's just nice to be asked some times, you know," Kim explains with a sheepish smile.

"Understood. Next time, I'll do everything a good boyfriend should. But for now, Kimmy, will you be my date to the homecoming dance?" Jack asks with a grin.

"Your delivery could use some work, but yes! I'd love to be your date," Kim agree as Jack brings her into his embrace and kisses her.

"I love you," Jack murmurs between kisses.

"I love you too," Kim blushes as

Ally's swooning over the couple from the store window.

OoOoOoOo

The following Saturday, the Homecoming dance was in full swing and everyone was happy because last night's game was amazing. Marford beat their rival Swarthmore in over time.

The group of twelve were all chatting at a table, when Trish comes by and introduces her date, Jace, a guy from her math class. Dez is right behind her and introduces his date, Carrie, a girl he's been seeing for a few weeks and Cassidy, introduces Derek, a football player most of them knew. Pleasantries were spoken and when Jerry randomly speaks, "I'm glad Kim's not mad at you anymore," everyone shifts their attention to the best friend's and couple.

"Yeah, me too. I was so stupid," Jack chuckles still not believing his mistake.

"So, what happened?" Grace wonders, looking at the couple.

"He-," Jerry starts sharing before getting cut off.

"Don't you date finish that sentence," Jack warns with a stern stare.

"He didn't ask her to the dance at first," Ally blurts out and then quickly covered her mouth.

"Ally," Jack whines as he cheeks turn red from embarrassment. "I thought we were friends.

"We are. And its a cute story, Jack. Your own little love story," Ally grins with a big smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack waves off as Kim kisses the corner of his mouth to make him feel better.

After a few more minutes of causal conversation, Ally and Kim's favorite song is being played as Austin and Jack ask, "Would you like to dance?" already knowing the answer as their girlfriend's are dancing in their seats.

"Yes!" Ally cheers loudly, taking Austin's hand.

"Of course!" Kim adds, looping her arm around Jack's.

Everyone is now on the dance floor and having fun, trying really hard not to laugh at Kim's interesting dance moves or Dez's so-called dancing.

After the fifth or six song, the group spots someone familiar making their way over to them as they all share a look of surprise. "Milton! I'm glad you made it," Jerry greets happily, not paying attention to everyone else's perplexed expression.

"Yeah, um, thanks Jerry," Milton mumbles, looking at the ground.

"I thought you weren't coming," Kim whispers in his ear.

"I wasn't. But then, ugh. Guys, this is my date, Julie," he introduces, moving to the side to show off the tall light haired brunette to friends and vice versa.

"It's nice to meet you," Kim instantly welcomes, extending a hand and helping her friend out.

"Thank you. It's nice to finally meet you all as well. Milton talks very highly of his friends," Julie praises with a nervous smile.

"Milton's a great guy like that. We're happy you're here. Our group is now complete!" Austin adds as everyone smiles and nods.

Julie starts talking with all the girls as Jack and Austin stand on each of side Milton with smirks on their faces.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it," Milton hisses as he just stands there with his arms crossed over his chest.

Halfway through the dance it's time for the King and Queen dance as everyone clears the floor. A soft gentle ballad start playing then all of a sudden, it start skipping and scratching. Dez quickly jumps out of his seat and rushes to the stage as

everyone looks around and is wondering what's happening.

"Um, sorry about this. Slight technical problems," Randy apologizes as he and Dez try to figure out what happened on the system.

Minutes past and when nothing seems to be working, Dez and Randy whisper to each other for a few seconds before Dez runs back to the group and grabs Austin's arm.

"Buddy, you got to help us. We can't get the player to work and we need a song. Please sing," Dez begs in a one long breath.

"Dez, you know I don't sing in public," Austin replies, feeling his stomach getting queasy.

"Please, Austin. You're a great singer and you'll just be singing in this small area," Dez tries to reason.

"Yeah, Austin. It's not too bad and this will be good practice," Ally persuades, joining the conversation.

He looks around the table to see everyone nodding encouragingly and Kim giving him a wink as he slowly lets his guard down. "Fine, I'll do it. But on one condition," he gives in.

"Thank you. I owe you. And okay, not a problem. What is it?" Dez questions hurriedly, knowing they're running out of time.

Austin rocks back-and-forth on his feet before catching Ally's big brown eyes as he says, "That she sings with me."

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


End file.
